Promise
by Kurocchi Usa-pyon
Summary: "Kamu janjikan, ga bakal ngelupain aku?Walaupun aku bakalan pergi jauh?" "Janji""Bener ya?" "Iya, tenang aja.Kalaupun kita terpisah, aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi disuatu tempat" RnR please? Chapter 2 Update!
1. Memory

Halooo..Disini Kurocchi (LAGI) dan kini giliran saya yang menulis fanfic ini~

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic yang berbeda dengan genre yang saya bikin

Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo atau semacamnya yang bertebaran di fanfic ini(?) abaikan.

Genre:Drama

Pairing: SpaBel (sekilas = 7 =), PrusHung

**Warning!**: OOC, abalisme, TYPO!, dll

Charachternya punya bang **Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan **punya **saya**.**  
><strong>

Silahkan membaca fanfic yang abal ini minna!~

* * *

><p>"Kamu janjikan, ga bakal ngelupain aku?Walaupun aku bakalan pergi jauh?"<p>

"Janji"

"Bener ya?"

"Iya, tenang kita terpisah, aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi disuatu tempat"

* * *

><p>Sudah 10 tahun mereka berpisah, kini umur Eliza sudah 17 masih mengingat janji itu, ketika ia berumur 7 tahun waktu itu.<p>

'_Hm...Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengan Gilbert lagi_?" batin Eliza.

Ya, dulu Eliza dan Gilbert adalah teman baik dari kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang sahabat, tapi karena ayah Eliza ada perkejaan dan menuntut seluruh keluarganya pindah, maka Eliza terpaksa pindah dan harus meninggalkan Gilbert. Memang berat jika harus pergi meninggalkan sahabat.

'A...Aku ingin ketemu Gilbert' batin Eliza.

Tanpa sadar air mata Eliza pun menangis, ia rindu sahabatnya, ia rindu dengan canda tawa nya, ia rindu dengan suara nya, ia rindu dengan sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Dimalam yang sunyi itu, terdengar suara tangisan Elilza yang rindu kepada Gilibert.

Esok paginya, Eliza berangkat ke sekolah seperti pergi menuju Hetalia Gakuen, salah satu sekolah yang bergengsi.

"Pagi Eliza!" sapa Belgie.

"Pagi" jawab Eliza dengan senyuman yang mengembang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh, katanya hari ini ada murid pindahan lho! Katanya sih dia albino dan matanya bewarna merah" ucap Belgie.

'_Albino? Mata bewarna merah? Jangan-jangan...Itu Gilbert_?' Batin Eliza.

Eliza pun tiba-tiba diam.

"Woi, Eliza! Lo kenapa sih? Kok bengong?" ucap Belgie menyadarkan Eliza

"Ah..Eh, gak apa-apa kok,ayo kita ke kelas!" ucap Eliza.

"Iya!" jawab Belgie.

'_Apa itu benar-benar Gilbert ya.._' batin Eliza.

Eliza masih berpikir, seandainya itu benar-benar Gilbert, apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia pun langsung duduk di bagian paling belakang karena sudah tidak ada tempat lagi. Tadinya ia duduk dengan Belgie, tetapi Belgie duduk dengan Antonio sekarang.

Mereka duduk bareng karena mereka sudah janjian, dan mereka sebenarnya sudah pacaran.

"Hai sayang" sapa Antonio terhadap kekasihnya, yaitu Belgie.

"Heh, sayang-sayang..Kenapa lo manggil gue gitu" tanya Belgie.

"Lah, kita kan udah pacaran, kok kamu ga inget sih sayang?" tanya Antonio

"Oh iya..Maaf ya, aku lupa hehe" ucap Belgie sedikit malu.

"Pagi anak-anak!" salam pak guru kepada murid-muridnya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Pagi pak!" jawab anak-anak serentak.

"Nah, sekarang bapak perkenalkan, ada murid baru! Nah, ayo masuk!" ucap pak guru.

Anak baru itu pun memasuki kelas, dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan kamu memperkenalkan diri" ucap pak guru mempersilahkan.

"Hai semuanya, nama gue Gilbert, gue anak baru disini,gue itu AWESOME loh, salam kenal" ucap anak baru itu.

Ya,namanya adalah Gilbert, lengkapnya silahkan cari di mbah google(?).

Seisi kelas pun langsung ber sweatdrop ria.

'DEG'

Hati Eliza jadi berdebar.

'A-apakah itu benar-benar Gilbert sahabatku yang waktu itu?' batin Eliza.

"Nah Gilbert, sekarang kamu duduk di samping Eliza ya!" ucap pak guru sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat Eliza duduk.

"Iya pak" ucap Gilibert dan langsung menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh pak guru.

"Hai, nama lo siapa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Gue Eliza" jawab Eliza ketus.

"Salam kenal ya" ucap Gilbert sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Eliza pun hanya menoleh dan tidak membalas salaman dari Gilbert. Ia masih bingung, apakah itu benar-benar Gilbert sahabatnya yang dulu atau bukan.

Pelajaran pun mulai seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p>*KRIIIING* Bel istirahat pun tiba<p>

"El, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Belgie

"Eh..Boleh" Eliza menanggapi ajakan Belgie.

Gilbert sudah sedaritadi pergi ke kantin sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ketika Eliza dan Belgie sedang jalan menuju kantin, tiba-tiba Eliza ditabrak oleh seseorang.

*DUG*

"Adududuh..." Eliza pun terjatuh dan berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

"Eh, lo tuh kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" ucap Eliza sambil marah-marah.

"Elo juga! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" ucap seseorang itu.

Orang itu pun langsung melihat kebelakang, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Gilbert!

"Eh, aduh..Sorry eli, ga sengaja, sorry banget ya. Gak ada yang luka kan?" Gilbert meminta maaf kepada Eliza dan membantu Eliza berdiri.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Udah sana pergi!" ucap Eliza marah.

Gilbert pun langsung meninggalkan Eliza dan Belgie.

'_Itu cewek sangar banget deh, tapi..Kok dia mirip Eli sahabat gue dulu ya.._' batin Gilbert.

'_Aah..Udahlah, pusing gue mikir nya_'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 selesaai XD<p>

Maaf kalau ada typo karena author bikinnya malem-malem =_=

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Sampai jumpa di Chap.2 XD

Oh ya, buat fanfic yang UHBT saya mohon maaf karena ga dilanjutin,karena saya menerima WRITER BLOCK akut(?) ok abaikan. -_-

Sebelumnya, tolong tekan tombol review yang dibawah ini ya minna~

arigatou :D


	2. Tragedy

Warning: OOC, abalisme, typo, ancur, character death in later chapter

**Chapter 2 – Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

_Sungguh, aku ingin terbang ke pelukanmu_

_Merasakan hangatnya dirimu_

_Dan bersamamu_

_Hingga akhir waktu_

_._

_._

Malam ini, Eliza kembali termenung, ia masih ragu apakah itu Gilbert teman masa kecilnya yang dulu, atau bukan.

Ia pun mencari-cari 'gelang persahabatan' nya dengan Gilbert. Eliza masih ingat, sebelum Eliza pergi, ia memberikan gelang yang sama dengan miliknya.

'Gelang persahabatan ya... Apa Gilbert masih memakainya?' batin Eliza sambil melihat-lihat gelang itu dan langsung dipakai dipergelangan tangannya.

*Kriing kriing*

Ketika Eliza sedang termenung, tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone milik Eliza yang berbunyi.

'Ini siapa ya? Kok nomornya ga gue kenal' pikir Eliza.

Tanpa pikir panjang Eliza pun mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ya halo, ini siapa ya?" tanya Eliza.

"Ini gue, Gilbert" jawabnya.

'Kok Gilbert bisa tau nomor handphone gue ya...' pikir Eliza.

"Ooh Gilbert, ada apa?" tanya Eliza

"Mm..Mau ga besok berangkat sekolah bareng gue?" tanya Gilbert dengan suara yang agak malu-malu.

"Eeh...Boleh deh" jawab Eliza

"Ok, gue jemput ya besok" ucap Gilbert

"Ok" ucap Eliza.

Esok paginya, ketika Eliza selesai sarapan, terdengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya.

'Ah, itu pasti Gilbert' pikir Eliza.

Eliza pun langsung pamit ke orangtuanya dan langsung menuju kedepan rumah.

"Hai Gilbert!" sapa Eliza

"Hai, ayo. Silahkan masuk sayang" ucap Gilbert.

'Sa-sayang? Kenapa Gilbert manggil gue sayang? Ah, sudahlah' pikir Eliza.

**Eliza's POV**

Kok dia manggil gue sayang? Sejak kapan kita pacaran emangnya? Ah tau lah yang penting cepet nyampe sekolah. Bentar lagi bel nih. Ayolah Gil! Cepet sedikit napa! Kalo telat kan bisa kena hukumannya bu Ancient Greece yang super galak itu.

"Gil, bentar lagi bel nih"

"iya iya, udah ngebut nih!" jawab Gilbert sambil mukanya... tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Gue sih percaya percaya aja sama dia. Tunggu, itu di laci mobilnya ada apa? Kok mirip gelang persahabatan kita?

Gue yang penasaran akhirnya nanya ke Gilbert.

"Gil, itu apaan?"

"Oh, itu gelang yang dikasih sahabat gue dulu. Dia baiiiik banget. Cantik lagi" jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum

"memangnya dia kenapa?" tanyaku yang makin penasaran

"dulu, dulu sekali, Pas gue masih kecil deh. Gue punya temen, namanya... gue lupa. Pokoknya rambutnya coklat kayak punya lo, selalu dikuncir. Tomboi, BANGET. Dan waktu itu dia mau pergi. Katanya ke kota yang jauh banget. Terus dia ngasih gue gelang ini" Jawabnya lagi sambil nunjukin gelang itu.

Hem.. penjelasan yang singkat, padat, jelas. Kok kayak slogan berita-beritanya si Nesia sih..

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Akhirnya kita sampe sekolah juga!" ucapku sambil merentangkan tangan. "dan masih ada 10 menit lagi menuju bel" tambahku

"lo rasanya seneng banget sih nyampe sekolah aja" tanyanya

"gue bukannya seneng Gil, syukur! Kalo telat kan bisa kena hukuman!"

"i-iya sih..."

"udah yuk masuk aja!" aku langsung menarik tangannya Gilbert menuju kelasku ter-cin-ta!

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di kelas, Bella, teman sebangku Eliza langsung menyapanya.

"Pagi Eli!" sapa Bella

"Pagi juga~" bales Eliza

"ciee yang pagi pagi udah mesra-mesraan!" ledeknya

"apasih Bel" ucap Eliza sambil ngeluarin _frying pan oh-so-sexy_ andalannya

"ampun mak!"

_KRIIIING_

"BEL PENGGANGGU!" Eliza yang udah naik darah karena bunyi bel laknat itu langsung melempar _frying pan_nya ke arah bel. Alhasil bel malang tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Mari kita merenung untuk kepergian bel yang telah memberikan banyak jasa kepada kita (?)

Mari kita skip bagian humor enggak kerasa ini dan ke waktu pulang sekolah

**Gilbert's POV**

Akhirnya waktu pulang. Gue ga tahan sama pelajarannya pak Rome itu! Sungguh menyiksa! Ngomong ngomong, gue pengen ngajak Eliza jalan. Ke mana kek, oh ya! Ke taman aja! Kan romantis romantis gitu. Jalan kaki saja, lebih sehat(?)

"Eli! Jalan jalan yuk!" sapa gue

"ayo, kemana?" tanyanya

"ke taman mau ga? Jalan kaki aja"

"hem... oke"

**Normal POV**

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama keluar sekolah. Ke taman tepatnya. Letak taman tersebut tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa menit jalan kaki dari sekolah mereka. Mereka berhenti sebentar di perempatan jalan, menunggu mobil mobil lewat. Akhirnya lampu hijau tanda untuk menyebrang menyala. Eliza yang saat itu pake sepatu kets membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"woy Eli, lampunya udah nyala tuh!" ucap Gilbert

"duluan aja! Gue masih ngiket tali sepatu!" jawab Eliza

Gilbert pun berjalan duluan. Namun, sebuah mobil yang dikendarai pemuda yang mabuk ngebut di jalan tanpa melihat tanda berhenti. Mobil itu langsung menerobos lampu merah dan...

_CIIIT!_

"Woi ada kecelakaan!"

"hei nak bangun!"

"panggil ambulans!"

"kecelakaan! Tolong anak ini!"

"sepertinya pendarahannya cukup parah..."

'ada ribut ribut apaan sih? Cek deh' batin Eliza

"pak, bu, ini ada apa?" tanya Eliza

"anak ini tertabrak mobil dek, sepertinya dia luka parah" jawab seorang ibu paruh baya.

"sia-GILBERT! BANGUN GIL! GILBERT!" teriak Eliza panik "WOI GA LUCU AH GIL!"

"adek kenal sama anak ini?" tanya seseorang

"iya pak, dia temen sekelas saya" jawab Eliza lagi

**Eliza's POV**

Haaah lampu hijaunya udah nyala, tapi tali sepatu malah copot. Iket dulu deh, biar si Gil jalan duluan.

"woy Eli, lampunya udah nyala tuh!" ucapnya

"duluan aja! Gue masih ngiket tali sepatu!"

Gilbert akhirnya jalan duluan. Hah, selesei deh ngiketnya

_CIIIIT!_

Bunyi apaan tuh? Tabrakan ya? Tunggu, Gilbert gapapa kan? T-tadi kan dia nyebrang duluan.. cek ah

"pak, bu, ini ada apa?" tanyaku

"anak ini tertabrak mobil dek, sepertinya dia luka parah" jawab seorang ibu ibu yang kebetulan lewat.

"sia-GILBERT! BANGUN GIL! GILBERT! WOI GA LUCU AH GIL!"

Tolong Gil, jangan mati dulu... kau sahabatku bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah menungguku selama ini.. Gil, jangan...mati.. hiks

**Gilbert's POV**

Haaah Eliza lama banget sih, jalan duluan aja deh

"woy Eli, lampunya udah nyala tuh!"

"duluan aja! Gue masih ngiket tali sepatu!" Jawab Eliza

Oke deh, daripada lampunya keburu merah lagi terus nunggu lama mending jalan duluan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok Eliza mirip temen gue waktu kecil ya? Terus di tangannya ada gelang yang mirip punya gue sama temen gue dulu. Tanya deh nanti. Siapa tau bener berarti janjinya dulu udah ditepatin..

_CIiIIT!_

Kok jadi putih? Ga _awesome_ ah! Masa gue mati? Enggak mungkin lah orang _awesome_ kayak gue mati! Tapi kok samar-samar ada suara ya? Manggil manggil nama gue...

"GILBERT! BANGUN GIL!"

Itu kok mirip suaranya Eliza ya...

Duh gue lemes banget.. tangan sama kaki gue gabisa digerakin..

_Mein Gott_, inikah akhir hidup gue?

t-tapi, gue masih pengen ngelakuin banyak hal...

...terutama, nembak Eliza...

Normal POV

"_kecelakaan di perempatan hotel **** kemarin sore akibat kelalaian pengendara yang mabuk mengakibatkan seorang siswa Hetalia Gakuen menderita luka parah. Pelaku kecelakaan tersebut sampai saat ini masih diburu oleh polisi. Pelaku tersebut akan terkena sanksi berlapis yaitu ..blablablabla"_

Seperti itu bunyi berita di pagi hari ini. Gilbertlah siswa tersebut. Kini ia dirawat di rumah sakit ******. Sanak saudara dan teman-teman sekelas Gilbert menjenguk mereka.

"KAKAK! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" teriak Ludwig, Adiknya Gilbert

"tolong jangan teriak disini ya" ucap seorang perawat yang lewat

"maaf, hanya saja, dia satu-satunya keluargaku.."

"vee... Ludwig jangan khawatir! Kak Gilbert pasti sembuh! ...semoga vee.." hibur Feliciano, pacar Ludwig (Usa-pyon: woi ini kok ada GerIta?)

"ya.."

Sementara itu di dalam ruang rawat Gilbert...

"Gil, aku tahu ini bodoh.. tapi, ini aku Gil. Elizaveta Herdevary, teman..bukan, sahabatmu dulu. Tolonglah Gil jangan mati sekarang..." isak Eliza

"...karena..."

"..aku mencintaimu, Gil.."

_Kau tahu semua yang aku katakan,_

_Kau tahusemua yang telah kita lakukan, _

_Dan sesuatu yang aku berikan kepadamu_

_Kenapa kau sangat jauh?_

_Padahal kau tahu bahwa sulit bagiku untuk dekat denganmu_

_Azért, mert__szeretle__..._

Disini Usa-pyon yang nulis! Karena Kurocchi ga jago nulis hurt/comfort akhirnya fic ini di serahkan kepada saya XD

Akhirnya... CHAPTER 2 APDET JUGA!

Makasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang sabar menunggu!

Karena pengaruh Usa-pyon yang nulis, maka cerita ini menjadi lebih sinetron-ish dan tragedy~

Penggalang puisi/lagu itu hasil translate lagu 'I Will Fly' nya... siapa saya lupa ._.

_Azért, mert__szeretle_: Karena aku mencintaimu

Balesan ripiu:

Gicchan's Encounter : terimakasih atas ripiunya! Wah wah anda penyuka PrussHung ya XD atas sarannya sudah diusahakan disini ^^

Chapter ini sama yang sebelumnya beda orang yang nulis, jadi mungkin pada bagian albino dia salah ngetik atau lupa ^^

Terimakasih atas dukungannya!

Bonnefoy Clementie : terimakasih atas ripiunya! Cerita ini sudah di update~! Maaf lama menunggu!

Sekali lagi minna, klik tombol REVIEW dibawah ini!


End file.
